Retail stores, such as hardware stores for example, utilize cantilevered support members such as forward extending I-beams to support and display certain materials and products on the sales floor. For example, hardware stores often employ a series of rigid I-beams that extend substantially parallel and coplanar for supporting elongated materials such as lumber, deck boards and sheathing products. Such an arrangement efficiently offers customers with an appealing view of and facile access to the displayed products. The products are accessed easily by sliding or lifting off the distal (front) end of the cantilevered I-beam.
Most hardware stores discourage or even prohibit use of floor standing retail displays positioned in front of cantilevered display systems because they impede access to displayed lumber products and can be dangerous in light of the somewhat heavy and bulky nature of the displayed planks. As such, a common drawback to the above-described cantilevered retail display system is that products associated or for use with the displayed lumber products (such as screws, nails, adhesives and insulating materials) cannot be displayed in close proximity.